Mrs Bensons
by nevereREESEable
Summary: Seddie one-shot. More of a Mrs Benson/ Sam fic. Bonding! Yay. Fluffy, you might say. Or maybe not. It seems unrealistic, but hey! It could happen! Reviews, please


Secrets. That's all that's on Sam's mind. She has one, and she's scared. She doesn't believe it. She won't tell her, and he won't tell him either. What is she going to do?

-Seddie, iCarly, Seattle, Nickelodeon, Dan Schneider, Sam, Freddie, Carly, Mrs Benson-

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, iGoodbye wouldn't have existed.

"Hey Carls!" She said nervously, passing by her best friend of ten years.

"Hey Sam! Did you do your European History paper? Mr Higgens going to freak if you didn't!" She shrieked.

You're probably wondering why she was nervous. Secrets. That's all that's on Sam's mind. She has one, and she's scared. She doesn't believe it. She won't tell her, and he won't tell him either. What is she going to do?

She can't tell Freddie, since the secret circles around her crush on him. She can't tell Carly either, because she'll go full on matchmaker mode. Spencer's horrible at keeping secrets. Melanie would just tell Carly. Gibby, well, he's, Gibby. Her mom's who knows where. Wendy's the school's gossip queen. Pete and Jonah, ex-boyfriends. Shane, hates them. Brad, who knows where. That leaves one last person; Mrs Benson. She hesitated for a while; since they hate each other, plus Mrs Benson's Freddie's mom. It would be awkward.

-—-

"Mrs Benson? I know you hate me, but I need to talk to you." I asked knocking on her door.

Just as she knocked the door for the fifth time, Mrs Benson opened the door with a feather duster in hand.

"What do you want? Freddie isn't home." She said as she stepped in and removed her shoes, sanitised her hands and cleaned herself up. Of course, after doing that, she left Mrs Benson appalled.

"This is about Freddie. I know you hate me, but I have to talk to you,"she said and Mrs Benson stared at she, then she continued. "You may want to sit down.."

Mrs Benson sat down and she sat beside her. Back to the staring. It's so weird.

"So, I want to tell you a secret."

"Of course, Samantha. I knew you'd take a different step and become cleaner. So you came to me for help, right? Freddie told you about what germs can do, didn't he? Such a gentlemen."

"No, that's not it. You cannot tell anyone. You're the first person I told, I can trust you right?"

"I...guess. I'd set our differences aside for my Freddie."

"Thank you, ma'am." She said, and Mrs Benson was taken aback.

"Anyways, I was going to tell you that I like Freddie. He's really smart, and very cute. I'm one of those only girls that know that. Everyone else at school thinks that he is, and I quote, 'Dorky in his own dork-alicious ways'"

"I didn't know that. I bet Freddie likes you too. He's been telling me about this blonde girl, who picks on him, but has the cutest smile, beautiful hair, perfect face and curved body. He always ends it off with, 'She's the girl of my dreams, mom. Just plain, and simple, but perfect in her own imperfect ways.'"

Sam grinned and for some reason, hugged Mrs Benson. Mrs Benson took awhile to take it in, but hugged her back. Who knew, maybe one they'll be relatives after all.

-20 years later-

"Hi, children! Where your mother?"

"In the kitchen Grandma, is that sugar-free candy? Broccoli flavoured?"

"You know it, Heidi." Marissa Benson said handing her 15 year old granddaughter the pack of candy. She was on a diet. Ah, teenagers.

"Hey, Heidi? Who was at the- Mom!"

Sam squealed and hugged her.

"Hi Samantha! I'll be staying for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Of course! You're practically my mom right? That's what I call you, ever since Freddie and I got married."

"Right. So what're you cooking?"

"Ribs with low-fat barbecue sauce. I also stir-fried, less oil of course, some vegetables with a salt-free sauce that I found in Veggie-mart."

"Sounds delicious! Where are Savannah and Audrey? I saw Heidi in the living room."

"Huh. I have no idea. Let me check the board." She said as she checked the events board in the kitchen.

"Oh, they have cheer practice."

"But that could hurt them!"

"It won't. They've had gymnastics when they were twelve, they can practically balance on one toe. Plus, it's exercise, but not so much."

Mrs Benson, or Marissa agreed, heading to the living room and sat down with Heidi watching the exercise channel.

"I'm home! Hey Hei- Mom!" Freddie entered the room, hugging his mother. "What're you doing here? Are you staying over for dinner?"

"Yup! I just thought I'd drop by."

"Well, Sam's going to pick up the twins, but it's only a 5-minute drive." Freddie assured.

"Bye! See you in 10!" Sam shouted, grabbing her keys and black biker bag.

-—-

Sure enough, Sam came back with the twins, who were still in their cheer uniforms.

"Hey Sam! Look at this picture of us, on out first day together. My mom was pretty happy, wasn't she?"

The adults laughed, and the two Mrs Bensons winked at each other, flash backing at the memory. How time flies...


End file.
